All We've Ever Wanted
by leanatasha
Summary: Caitlin is Rachel's cousin, a girl who has been through a hard time. Now she travels to Lima for a new start in a new school. This is the story of two cousins that want nothing more than being special and loved. A journey to discovery and lost. Pain and Love. Success and failure but in the end so is life
1. Prologue

I look at the house as I pay the taxi driver who helps me take the two suitcases as I look at the large two floors house and I take a deep breath and a little smile appear in my face as I walk by the open gate to the front door, nothing about this place had change, nothing, it felt good, and sheltered. It was what I needed. I knock on the front door and as the door opens I see a surprise face appears.

"Katie." A huge smile appears in the familiar face that hugs me seconds after. "I missed you so much." Then she pulls apart and adds immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"I got out. I'm back Rachie."

"You're back." She says with her normal happiness. I missed that about her. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

**A.N. This is the beggining. All the looks will be on my polyvore account (leanatasha). As usual all the reviews will be noticed and your ideas are very welcomed**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walk in the school with Rachel at my side as I carry my books. We couldn't be more different, Rachel one of her typical purple pretty dress while I had my jeans and a long sleeves black tee and boots. Rachel was always the girly type of girl and I stop being it a long time ago. Apart from our love for arts we didn't had much more in common but for some reason we worked as best friends.

We said our goodbyes since we agree not to be seen together, well, I didn't, Rachel just said it wasn't the best to be seen with me and I just think she doesn't want to hang out with me. Well I am not the most social person. I knew she also had Finn, the boy she is constantly talking about. Even if he didn't saw each other in mouths, we always kept in touch around the years, so that our friendship didn't end with time.

I open my locker and I put my books inside and take a deep breath. Come on Caitlin Lance it won't be so hard, you just walk to classes and ignore everyone.

First class is World History, a class that I actually enjoy a lot. I take a sit in the back of the classroom and start to take notes as I try to ignore the looks everyone was giving me.

It was between 2nd and 3rd period when I first got news from Rachel.

**Where are you having lunch- Rachel**

**Don't know outside, why? - Caitlin **

**Nothing I will see you there. – Rachel.**

Ok, she is acting strangely but I chose to ignore it and I got to the Courtyard and sat in an empty table as I look around the sits. Since the heat was still enjoyable most students where eating outside. There was the very distinct student in groups; it was just like a freaking high school movie with the popular kids and the not so popular kids but what did I expected, high school is full with clichés.

I was eating my food when I see my cousin and a boy coming in with black t-shirts that said New York City.

"Hi." Rachel told me as she sat in the table where a radio was putting in and she presses play before I could talk to her. The music started and Empire State of Mind, started playing.

New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls:)

_Bum, bum, bum (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Bum, bum, bum (Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_ Rachel and her friend play as she smile at me and I smiled back then a wheelchair kid started to rap.

_Artie:_

_Yeah, yeah, now I'm up at Brooklyn (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_But I'll be hood forever, I'm the new Sinatra (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Yeah they love me everywhere_

_Finn:_

_I used to cop in Harlem (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_All of my Dominicanos, right there up on Broadway (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Brought me back to that McDonald's_

_Took it to my stash box (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_Five Sixty State street (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries _

This was definitely Finn from the pictures Rachel sent me, he looked cute.

_Puck:_

_Cruising down 8th street (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_Off white Lexus (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Driving so slow but BK is from Texas_

_Me I'm up at Bed-Stuy (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_Home of that boy Biggie (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Now I live on Billboard, and I brought my boys with me_

_Say what up to Ty Ty (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_Still sipping Mai Tai's (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives_

_J-gga I be spiked out (Santana: C'mon)_

_I can trip a referee (Santana: C'mon)_

_Tell by my attitude (Santana: C'mon) that I most definitely from… _

_Santana and Rachel with New Directions:_

_New York (Puck: Hey, aha)_

_Concrete jungle (Puck: Yeah) where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do (Puck: Yeah)_

_Now you're in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Puck: Aha aha aha)_

_These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Puck: New)_

_Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Puck: Cmon)_

_Let's hear it for New York (Puck: Your welcome old G)_

_New York, New York (Puck: I hold you high sugar)_

_Finn:_

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa)_

_Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can_

_You should know I bleed Blue (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa), but I aint a crip tho_

_But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though_

_Welcome to the Melting Pot (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa), corners where we selling rocks_

_Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop_

_Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back_

_For foreigners, it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act_

_Puck:_

_8 million stories out there in it naked (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_The city is a pity half o' y'all won't make it (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Me (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made" (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_If Jesus payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade_

_3 dice Cee-Lo (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_3 card Marley (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Labor Day Parade, Rest in peace Bob Marley_

_Statue of Liberty (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) (Santana: Cmon)_

_Long live the World trade (Santana: C'mon) (New Directions: Yeah, eh)_

_Long live the kingdom (Santana: C'mon) (New Directions: Yeah, eh)_

_I'm from the empire state that's…_

_Santana with New Directions:_

_New York (Rachel: New york!) (Puck: Heey) (Santana: Huh, yeah)_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do (Puck: That you can't do) (Mercedes: You can't do, oh)_

_Now you're in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Santana: Huh, yeah) (Puck: Welcome to the bright lights baby)_

_These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Mercedes: Brand new, baby)_

_Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Mercedes: Oh)_

_Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Uh, huh)_

_New York (Santana: Yeah)_

_New York (Santana: Uh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey)_

_Artie:_

_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_So they can step out of bounds quick (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa), the side lines is_

_Lined with casualties (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_Who sipping life casually (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Then gradually become worse (Mercedes: Uh, huh) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum), don't bite the apple Eve_

_Caught up in the in crowd (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa), now your in-style_

_End in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out (Mercedes: Whoa, hoo)_

_The city of sin is a pity on a whim (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them_

_Finn:_

_Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out (Mercedes: Hoo, hoo) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Everybody ride her, just like a bus route_

_Hail Mary to the city your a virgin, and (Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum) (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends (Mercedes: Yeah yey Yeah Yeah) (New Directions Boys: Bum, bum, bum)_

_Came here for school (New Directions Girls: Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa), graduated to the high life_

_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (Mercedes: Oh, whoa)_

_Dub MHS (Santana: C'mon) (Mercedes: Whoa, whoa) (New Directions: Yeah, eh)_

_Got you feeling like a champion (Santana: C'mon) (Mercedes: Oh, whoa) _

_The city never sleeps (Santana: C'mon) better slip you an Ambien (New Directions: Yeah, eh) _

_Santana with New Directions:_

_New York (Rachel: New york!) (Finn: Huh, huh) (Santana: Yeah, yeah)_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Rachel: Haa hi yeah)_

_There's nothing you can't do (Mercedes: Nothing you can't do) (New Directions: You can't do)_

_Now you're in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, eh) (Santana: Huh, huh, yeah)_

_These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Mercedes: New) (New Directions: You feel brand new)_

_Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Mercedes: You) (New Directions: Inspire you)_

_Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Huh, huh)_

_New York (Santana: Yeah) (Mercedes: New York)_

_New York (Santana: Huh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey)_

_Mercedes with Santana and New Directions Girls:_

_One hand in the air for the big city_

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty_

_No place in the world that could compare_

_Put your lighters in the air_

_Mercedes and Finn with New Directions:_

_Everybody say yeah (Santana: C'mon), yeah (Santana: C'mon)_

_Yeah, (Santana: C'mon) yeah!_

_Santana and Rachel with New Directions:_

_New York (Mercedes: New York) (New Directions: New York) (Santana: Yeah, yeah)_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Mercedes: Jungle, yeah, yeah)_

_There's nothing you can't do (New Directions: You can't do)_

_Now you're in New York (Mercedes: New York, New York) (Artie: New York) (Santana: Yeah)_

_These streets will make you feel brand new (Mercedes: Brand new) (New Directions: Brand new)_

_Big lights will inspire you (Mercedes: Inspire you) (New Directions: Inspire you)_

_Let's hear it for New York (Mercedes: New York) (Santana: Huh)_

_New York (Mercedes: New York) (Santana: Yeah)_

_New York (Mercedes: New York, yo whoa) (Santana: Huh, uh)_

_New Directions Boys:_

_Bum, bum, bum_

_New Directions Girls:_

_Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa_

"So what did you thought?" Rachel says sitting next to me and I noticed a group of people looking at us strangely. "Oh, this is my cousin Caitlin." I just raise my hand as a compliment and a smile. "So?"

"Why are you wearing a skirt when everyone else is wearing pants?" I ask her and she gives me a pointless look that was quite funny and the people in the table started laughing don't know really why, probably because of her face.

"That is all you have to say?"

"No, you also don't have sunglasses." She gives me that look again that instead of freighting me actually makes me smile a bit. "You're good. You all were."

"Thanks. I am Finn."

"Rachel's boyfriend." I say and he smiles conforming with his head. "So this was why you asked me where I was going to eat?"

"Kind of." She says but we both knew the real reason. "By the way you're joining the club."

"I am?"

"Yes, did you listened to daddy, you need a join at least one club?"

"What if I have other options?"

"Still joining the group." She says with a determinate expression.

"I don't sing."

"It's ok, I don't either." An Asian good looking guy tells me. "I'm Mike."

"Actually Katie is an amazing dancer, name it, she will dance it."

"Thanks Rachie." I say with sarcasm on my voice.

"Then you have to join." A black American girl said and I gave her a little smile as I turn to my food.

The next day

I look at the wall with all the clubs in the school. Ok, just join one, it can't be that hard. I looked around all the clubs and I couldn't see one where I saw myself. Maybe it's too soon to be in activities. I turn around and walk to my next class but I could see someone eyes one me but I didn't knew whose.

"You didn't join anything." Rachel tells me at dinner since uncle Leroy and Hiram were out of town. They job made them travel a lot so they were happy with me moving in so that Rachel wasn't alone.

"I know."

"Katie."

"Don't Katie me, I am going to get some air." I tell her walking out of the room.

I sit in backyard close to the swimming pool as I put my feet on the cold water and look at the sky. You could see the stars, something that wasn't very usual in Chicago. I knew I was a bit hard on Rachel, she was trying to help me fit in the school. It was just too soon, I think. I get up after some minutes and walk inside.

I knocked on the door and Rachel opens it as I enter her room.

"I'm sorry." I tell her and she nods. "I'm just, I don't even know."

"Hey, I get you, don't worry. Just come tomorrow to glee club just listen to us sing, maybe you could change your idea, just don't close yourself." She tells me and I smile at her living to my room.

The next day Rachel and I enter the classroom where a teacher turn to us.

"Who is this?"

"This is Caitlin, she is my cousin and she is here to watch us, it that ok Mr. Shue?"

"Sure." He tells me with a nice smile and I look around at the other 4 teens.

"I thought you were more."I whisper at my cousin hear.

"We are they are just running late."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few weeks I started to appear in the glee club. Most of the time I would just stay in the back and watched everyone perform or sing. They weren't bad actually. But now everyone has arguing about wanting to do a Britney Spears song or something and that cause a tumult. I just ignore it and went back to draw. I didn't had join a club or even made any friends as Rachel put it. Speaking of her, she is a bit different, I could see she ruled the club and most people gave her crap wish I hated it because they truly didn't knew her.

"Looks cool." Someone tells me and I turn to see a hot guy looking at the draw and I just give him a thank you smile. He was … hot. I had to give him that. "Puck."

"Strange name."

"It's Noah actually."

"Caitlin." he gives me a confused look and I had. "It's France." I say and I turn back to the drawing until the end of the meeting.

"So what did you though?" Rachel asks me as we walk in the halls.

"About what?"

"Glee, Britney. The class." She tells me and I just nod.

"You don't talk much do you?" Finn asks me since as usual he was with us with his arm around Rachel, very couple-ish as I walk with them.

"Not really." I tell him and I look at the parking lot. "You're talking Rachel home?" I ask him and he nods.

"Cool I will see you at home, then." I tell her leaving them as I walk around the streets in direction to the park where I sit in grass and keep drawing.

"Finn wants to join the team again." Rachel tells me and I look at her confuse as we both walk out of the school.

"And that is bad because?"

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Rachel if Finn truly loves you, he won't."

As we talked Santana made another comment about Rachel's clothes and I really wanted to punch her but Rachel put her arm in mine and I knew she didn't want to cause troubles.

"Come on, we need to get to the dentist."

"You just don't want me to punch her." I tell her and on the way Britney was playing in the radio. "You know, Baby one More Time would be a nice song for you to sing." I tell her and looks at me confuse. "For the all Britney thing, you could wear her clothes in the video, everyone in school would droll over you and it is still very school girlish."

"I don't know."

"Just get out of your comfort zone for a while."

"I will think about it."

I was reading when I hear a door knocked and Rachel coming in.

"Hi, look about the all Britney look, I am in." She tells me and leaves papers on the bed and I look at her confused. "It's a dance class, it's not ballet and it's more modern. Mike and Brittany go there maybe you could join, it isn't a club in school but it is something you love."

As Rachel and I walk into the school arm in arm and everyone turned to us. Better yeat, everyone turned to stare at Rachel. She looked like she just got out of Britney "Baby One More Time" music video and when Finn saw us he was shocked and start walking in our direction so I decide to give them privacy and leave to my locker.

"I never imagine the day that Rachel Berry would let someone do her a makeover." I turn to the voice and I knew who he was. "I believe we weren't formally introduced. I am Kurt Hummel."

"Caitlin and it wasn't a makeover. I just wanted to show Rachel she was sexy."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. I mean you look good don't get me wrong but you could do better."

"No, thanks." I tell him and get my books and he still looking at me.

"What is your story?" I close the locker and prepare to walk away.

"I don't have one."

"So this is where she hides." I turn and I see Noah coming in my direction and sitting next to me but he didn't look me in the eyes. "Came to see if the cheerios would get you in the team?" he asks since they were practicing in the football field and we were in the bleaches.

"Do I look like I would do that?" I asked him and I felt his eyes on me when he speaks.

"You look like you would kick they asses." I smile a little bit and I turn to him and for the first time I see his beautiful green hazel eyes but then I look away.

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw you when Santana was making fun of Rachel's clothes. I was surprised you didn't jump on her."

"I just don't like people talking crap about my cousin when they don't even know her."

"Wow… that was the longest conversation you had since you came here."

"I just don't get the point you know, the all, 'hey how are you?', people don't really want to know what you are feeling when they asked."

"Some people do."

"But you don't." He looks at me confused and I add. "I heard about you it is think of hard not to. You're a playboy. Not judging you, everyone deals with their problems in different ways."

"So how do you deal with yours?"

"Do I look like I have problems?"

"Pretty girl hiding herself from the world, something tells me you have."

"You think I hid from the world?"

"See I called you pretty and you totally ignore it. But yep, you can of do. No one seems to know anything about you not even your last name."

"Like I said I am not the one to talk."

After some time, maybe it was 2 minutes or even more, he spoke again.

"See the blonde over there." He says pointing to a beautiful blonde on top of the pyramid. I remember her from Glee Club.

"Yes she is in the glee club."

"I got her pregnant last year while she was dating Finn." I turned to him surprised about what he just told me and that he actually told me. "Rachel's mother adopted her."

"Yah, Rachel told me about Shelby I just didn't know… why did you tell me that?"

"Maybe if I told you something about me you would tell me something about you. Maybe even or last name." At least he goes straight to what he wants.

"Now you are asking to much." I tell him and we both smile as I looked at the sky. "I grow up in Chicago and I know Rachel all my life, she is like a sister to me."

"Hum. I got two things." He tells me and I heard the bell ring so I get up taking my stuffs with me.

"See you around Noah."

Puck watched her walk away as I saw the way her legs looked amazing in her jeans and she walked like she was like a damn model. She could hide in large clothes or lot of layers but he knew she was freaking hot.

"You know Rachel is going to kill you." Finn says appearing with Mike and Sam.

"Don't you have girlfriends to make out with?"

"Don't change the subject you're into her."

"And Rachel is going to kill me. Don't think so. What do you know about her anyway?"

"Her name is Caitlin and she is Rachel's cousin."

"That is all you know?" Mike asks shocked.

"She doesn't talk much, or even talk most of the times. Rachel doesn't say much about her either."

"Which is a first." Puck comments leaving all the boys.

I was in my lockers the next day when Mike approached me.

"Hi… Hum. I need to ask for your help for something." I nod for him to keep talking since from him it couldn't be that bad. Mike was totally into Tina and was a nice guy. "Britt can't help me and since you can dance and I would to ask you if you could help me choreograph the dance for toxic, can you, you know help me?"

"I will." I tell and he looks at me surprised but happy.

"Wow." Mike asks as the last notes of Toxic ended and he offers me a bottle of water.

"Thanks but I didn't do that much."

"Do you realize I need more than three months to teach it to club and a year to teach to Finn?" I laugh at this and I see him looking at me surprised. "Wow, I never saw you laugh."

"Hum! Ok. So we can do it a bit simple and easier."

"That is probably the best idea."

"That is impressive Mike."

"Thanks Mr. Shue but that wasn't the all me. I had some help." He says looking at me making everyone also turn and I could see the proud smile on Rachel's face.

"Well then you have to join and dance with us."

"Thanks Mr. Shue but no thanks. Maybe next time."

I watched all the school screaming with excitement, some too much, as the New Directions performed Toxic but once the fire alarm went on everyone left in a hurry but I froze on my sit.

Rachel P.O.V.

Everyone was leaving in a hurry because of the fire alarm. Fire… Wait. FIRE. I stop immediately and turn around trying to find her.

"Come on Rachel we have to go."

"Katie."

"I am sure she will be fine." Finn says trying to push me with him but I resist.

"No. She isn't." I tell him and he leaves me as I try to push everyone to get inside the gym.

"Hey all of you move now." I hear Puck screams as he looks at me and nods. We walk as faster as we could to the gym and I founder Katie with her arms around her legs who against her chest as she moves slowly and I ran as faster I could to her.

"Katie. Katie." I call her softly but she doesn't open her eyes.

"Hot… Fire… Can't breathe, I can't breathe."

"Hey, hey Katie please look at me." I say but still nothing so I try to bring her face up by holding her chin but her eyes were still close and she was still panicking.

"I can't breathe. I can't… to hot."

"Puck her bag." I tell him and he moves to get her opening it. "There is needles in there, give me one." I tell him and he obeys and I could see the confused look as he did it. I tried to get it ready and raise a bit of her sweeter but I my hands started to shake.

"Give me that." Puck says taking it from my hands and kneel close to me. "Who do I inhect it?"

"Just like when you do with diabetes."

"Ok." He says and I turn when he does it once he says it's done I turn but she still with her eyes close and moving back and forward.

"Please Katie you can open your eyes."

"The fire." She says with a broken voice.

"There is no fire I promise." Still nothing.

"There is no fire just me and your crazy ass cousin."

"She is not crazy." She says opening her eyes and I take a deep breath that I have been holding for a long time.

"You scared me so much Katie."

"Rachie I am tired."

"I know if from the injection come on I will call for someone to help me take you home."

"I can carry her." Puck offers and I look at Caitlin who nods and she holds to him as he carries her and we turn to see part of the glee club shocked.

Rachel in the next glee club apologize for making Finn chose between football and her and she played him a song but smiles at me, so I knew it was also for me. No one had asked me about what happened in the gym and I was glad they didn't but I knew she had something to do with it. Once I hear the guitar I knew immediately the song and I close my eyes felling the water coming to my eyes.

_When I was younger, I saw, my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart, as I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it,_

_And my momma swore_

_She would never let herself forget,_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist _ (I open my eyes again and I saw her looking at me while she sang as I felt the first tear coming out of my eyes but I didn't take her. The girls started to sing with Rachel and they gave me all little smiles)

_But, darling,_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Rachel:_

_Oooh, oh, heeey,ooh_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ooh oh ooh oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _( Rachel was in tears as she smiles at me while she sang and that made my tears fall even more and I noticed someone holding my hand and I let it stay)

_You are the only exception_

_Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn:_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Rachel with Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn:_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

After the song ended I looked at Puck who was holding my hand and I gave him a little smile as I got up and hugged Rachel with tears falling over my face.

"Thank you for this."

I walk into the dance class and I saw Mike with a huge smile as he walked to me as I look at everyone in the room.

"Hi, Caitlin."

"Rachel told me … she told me about it."

"I am glad she did it."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once the news came that Kurt's father had a heart attack everyone was consoling him in glee club as I stayed back and watched it. I knew that whatever they were saying it didn't matter to him so there was no point in saying it also. Mercedes decided to perform with Quinn and Tina helping her and as the song ended Kurt expressed he didn't believed in god everyone started to talk all expressing different point.

Kurt and I stayed for last as I walk to him and touched his arm.

"I don't do it either."

"What?"

"Believe in god. You were right back there."

"Why saying that?"

"Because saying: I am sorry Kurt, everything will be ok, won't make the pain go away or your father wake up. Science will go it."

"Thank you." He tells me and I look at him confused. "It was nice to finally have someone who didn't told me they were sorry."

"Just don't lose hope."

"Hope?"

"Yes hope in your father strength." Mine didn't.

"You're ok?" Noah asks me as he sat next to me in the grass next to the football field, it was becoming very common we would sit but most of the time we wouldn't talk. I would draw, write or even take some pictures but he wouldn't ask me anything this time he did.

"Shouldn't you be asking Kurt?"

"Already did but I noticed you have been very quite this pass few days."

"I just don't see the point in saying something."

"Once my mother told me I need to date a nice Jewish girl so I had a dream of your cousin and that is why I start to date her." I had to laugh at this and he looked at me with a smile. "I know it sound crazy."

"I never actually thanked you for what happened in the gym."

"No need to talk me I did what everyone in my place would do it."

"I leave with Rachel because she and Leroy are the only family I have left." He looks at me surprised and I lay back a bit supporting my weight in my hands. "Just don't say I am sorry I will punch you."

"Fine." He says and I could feel him smiling even if I wasn't looking at him.

I knocked at the door and I saw Kurt alone with his father.

"Caitlin what time is it?"

"It passes Eleven but don't worry you can stay the night."

"Thank you."

"Can I sit?"I ask him and he nods as I sit next to him. "Should he be transferred to a better hospital?"

"They don't think it's necessary."

"What about you?"

"I just want him to come back." We stay in silence and I saw the sadness in his voice and I decide to do something.

"I might have known someone in Chicago, a cardiologist; he can come and see him."

"Chicago?"

"Yes, don't worry it won't cost you anything."

"I can't." He tells me but I gave him a little smile.

"Yes you do. Let me do it. Call it a favor."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"My parents died five years ago."

"I had no idea." He says with a soft voice and I knew his look.

"I don't want pity so please I don't want people to know but I do want to help you."

"Thank you."

"Now what does you do when you're sad or something you and your father love?"

"I don't know music." He tells me and I nod with a smile holding my iPod.

Kurt then came and performed a song in front of the glee club as he told us about his father condition and about his mother's funeral.

"I was listening to this song last night with a friend so here is goes." He says giving me a little smile.

Yeah, I'll tell you something

I think you'll understand

When I'll say that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

(Rachel looked at me with a surprised face and I gave her a little smile as she gave my hand a little squeeze and turned back to Kurt)

Oh please, say to me

You'll let me be your man

And please, say to me

You'll let me hold your hand

Now let me hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you, I feel happy,

Inside

It's such a feeling that my love

I can't hide

I can't hide

I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something

I think you'll understand

When I'll feel that something

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

I wanna hold your hand

"Go out with me?"

"Hello to you too Noah. Isn't this a good day" I tell him as Noah meets me at my locker.

"I thought you didn't liked when people did small conversation." He did got a point but I turned and got my books and I was about to walk when he spoke again.

"Go out with me."

"I told you Noah, I am not most girls I won't sleep with you no."

"No sleeping involved even if I would prefer it. Go out with me. Saturday."

"Sorry I can't." I say closing my locker and walking away.

"You know letting people in isn't that bad." Rachel tells me appearing next to me.

"Where is Finn?"

"He is coming a bit late, he and Kurt are visiting Burt and I … wait you are changing the subject." At that moment the bell rang and I turn to her.

"Sorry I have English."

I raise my hand during glee and everyone looks at me shocked.

"Please don't tell me you're becoming the second Rachel Berry."

"I had an idea, I song that I like, it spiritual and I knew we can't do it, but I thought it would fit perfectly about what has been going on with everyone."

"Sure." Mr. Shue says shocked and I walk to him giving him the sheet. "That is actually perfect. But you are joining everyone on the stage."

"I won't sing but we got a deal."

I walk to the cemetery as I saw my parents' grave and sat for a long time. There were not a lot of people, at least for a Saturday afternoon but I was grateful for that. It was colder here than in Ohio. It's the wind City for some reason. I stay for minutes maybe hours and it started raining but I didn't go up, I need this. I put the hood of the jacket more in the front to cover up my face from the rain and I started at them.

"Hi mom. Remember Doctor Jones. Of course you do. He helped the father of a friend of mine. He had a heart attack but he's better now, not my friend, he's father. Rachel says I need to open up to people. She is crazy."

"You know some people find people talking to graves crazy." I turn to the voice to see a guy probably 3-5 years older than me.

"Maybe I am a little crazy." I tell him and I see him smiling at bit. He was very, very attractive, tall with dark hair and I am pretty sure he was one hell of a body under all the winter clothes. "Maybe you are a little crazy too."

"Really?" He says raising an eyebrow as I got up to face him but he was really tall. "You're talking to a girl who you just seen talk to a grave."

"Good point." He says and I could see a smile appearing in his features as well as mine. "I think you should listen to your friend."

"Hum. Mystery guy with answers."

"Were they your parents?" He asks me and I nod as I see him reading the names.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I ask and he looks at me confused. "Judging by your clothes and the car park outside I would say you're rich, you read their names and didn't said anything. I'm sure you heard about them."

"I did know them but you didn't ask me so I didn't tell you. My parents are also death. I was eight."

"I didn't knew but I also didn't ask." I say and he smiles a bit.

"See you're learning." He says and look to his car and them to me. "You should listen to your friend." He says and walking away but I call him back.

"That's it I don't even get a name?"

"My name is Bruce." He says at least 6 feet from me. "What about you?"

"Caitlin." I tell him and he leaves as I turn back to my mother's grave for a few more minutes. "Goodbye mom." I tell and I look at the other grave but I couldn't so I close my eyes and left. As I get my phone and send a text message.

Hi Noah. Rachel got me your number. Look I am sorry for shutting you down, if you're still up I would like to go out, maybe next Saturday? – Caitlin

I waited from the call the rest of the weekend and on Monday no one had seen Noah so when Mr. Shue enter and said he got news, bad news, I got a felling that it was about it.

"Puck is in juvie." Wait what?

As usual you can find the looks on my polyvore account


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"That is amazing." Blaine tells Kurt was they, Elliott and I sat in the table at Lima Beans.

"I know I am so happy for my dad and Carol. She and I went to shop for a wedding dress. I feel close to her, you know."

"She is going to become your step mother it was bad if you didn't." I tell him and he smiles. "Now to the not so good conversation, Rachel is having a talk with the girls."

"About?" He asks and I look at him with the 'you knew very well' look.

"What is going on?"

"Karofsky is treating Kurt." I say and the boys turn to Kurt.

"He's what?" Blaine asks angry

"Maybe he needs a lesson." says Elliott who is also very angry.

"Boys I am fine."

"You're not fine Kurt."

"Look right now I want to focus on happy things. Like what color should the girls were to the wedding?" I roll my eyes as we starts to talk about colors.

"Thank you for bring us boys."

"It's fine. We have time to get to Dalton don't worry." Blaine tells us as we got out of this car.

"They are so adorable." I whisper to Elliott who smiles as me as we both lean on the black SUV.

"So what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you are adorable too." He says and I smile but compose myself.

"You're not bad yourself." I say and the bell rings.

"Stops flirting I don't want to get late." Kurt tells me and I roll my eyes walking to him as I put my arm around his.

"So you're going with Finn to the wedding?" I ask Rachel as we were both having dinner in our pajamas in the living room just like every night.

"Yes. I think Quinn is going with Sam and of course Mike and Tina are also going as I date, Artie is bring Brittany and Santana is going with." She says but stops before speaking and I stop eating and I look at her but she wasn't looking back then I knew who she meant.

"Santana is going with Noah." I tell and she looks at me and I nod. "So they together." I say and I eat a bit of pasta.

"Look I don't know if they are really dating and I know you."

"Me? What, liked him? Yes I had a crush but that was it. He is attractive so there is no reason to not crush on him but that is, passed the next week."

"You visit him in juvie at least 3 times." I look at her shocked, how did she know it? "I am not stupid Katie, you would despair of an entire day at Saturdays I add on plus two."

"Look it's over, he is with Santana and I am … single, just like I like it to be."

"What about Elliot?" She asks and I send her a confused look. "Please Kurt doesn't shut up about it… well at least when he isn't talking about Blaine. Nothing there?"

"Rachel I knew him for two weeks."

"You guys could go together."

"Rachel please drop it." I say but she keeps speaking.

"It is not like you guys haven't gone on a date. You have been spending a lot of time with him at Lima Beans and you went to the cinema once." I just shake my head and go back to my good. Yah, me and Elliot. That is crazy. I mean we did have a good time. He's cute. Better yet, hot. He and I do have things in common. But that is just crazy.

"So we are going to be the left outs."

"Kurt we are not going to be the lefts out." I say sitting on the table next to Elliot as Blaine sits next to Kurt.

"Why are you guys going to be left outs?" Blaine asks us. "Not that you guys are."

"Everyone was a date for the wedding besides us."

"At least you get to sit on the table with your parents I won't have anyone to talk with." I point it out.

"Why don't you guys come?" Kurt blunts it out and I look at him like he's crazy.

"To the wedding?" Blaine asks and he nods. "Are we even invited?"

"Please, I made the list to invite of course you can come." I felt Elliot's blue eyes on me and I turned to him with a smile as I return to the coffee trying to hide my own smile.

I saw Kurt looking at me with a smirk and I decide to change the subject. "So what songs are you guys performing."

"**We** are singing Marry You." He says and I roll my eyes. "What?"

"Are you singing Marry You to a wedding. Nothing obviously."

"You know what would be cool?" Elliot asks me and I turn to him with a nod.

"White wedding." We both say at the same time.

"Billie Idol, who would marry listening to him?"

"I would." I answer to Kurt and the three boys looked at me. "What?"

"It is better that Marry You, no offences." Elliot says raising his to Kurt.

"Not taken but White Wedding?"

"So what do you say?" Elliot asks me as we both walk out of the door with Kurt and Blaine in the front of us with the distance that didn't allow them to listen.

"About what?"

"Me going to the wedding with you?" He asks me with a charming smile and the words come from my mouth without even realize it.

"Sound great."

"You look amazing." Rachel tells me as we both get out things together for the wedding. We had to come earlier for the performance even if it wasn't that hard Mike and I had all the things choreographer and Brittany also helped she was a sweet girl. I could see myself being friends with her.

"You do too. I think you need a necklace."

"I am wearing my Finn Necklace." She tells me and I smile at her she was truly in love with him. "What about you?"

"I had this one coming from the Chicago. I was giving the earrings to you because I already have a bracelet." I tell her opening the black velvet box and I heard Rachel sign in shock.

"Those are beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"They are mine, I brought them online I couple of weeks ago."

"Well you truly are going to look beautiful."

"You will too. Finn won't take his eyes of you." As I say this the bell rings. "That must be Elliot. Can you tell him to wait I have to put my earrings on."

I walk downstairs to find Elliot wearing black trousers with a white shirt and a black blazer. He looked very handsome and I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow." He says when he sees me and I blush.

"Thanks you look very handsome too."

Puck P.O.V.

Everyone was already outside for the wedding and Mike was going after the last details when a black SUV came and I saw a Caitlin coming out of the car and I blink once she walk with a guy as they both happily talked. Why was she with him? I looked back at her and I blinked she look beautiful. Dressed in red as all the girls but what is take it away was the fact that this was the first time I saw she wearing something fit not large sweaters and jeans. The short red dress show her amazing long lean legs and cut of the dress also showed her a very nice cleavage that I was not complaining. Before I noticed I step on Santana.

"Puck, get your head back on." She shots at me and as soon everyone sees Caitlin they all look at her surprised.

"Girl where have you been hiding that body." Mercedes tells her and that makes all the guys turn and I wanted to shot at them but I couldn't. I saw her looking at me and at Santana and I knew she knew what was going on but that doesn't explain her friend.

"Who are you?" The worlds come out of my mouth and I saw Caitlin giving me a strange look.

"Elliot Gilbert." He says and I stare at him as he did the same. So this was her boyfriend.

"Ok, guys we have to work on our choreography. Caitlin I need you opinion with something."

"Sure Mike what is it?"

Caitlin P.O.V.

The music started as I sat next to Elliot and saw Finn and Rachel come in and everyone singing marry you couple by couple. Everything was very nice I had to admit it. Kurt did an amazing job.

"They are good." I hear Elliot whisper at me and I nod.

The ceremony was full with love not only between the couple but also the love they shared for Kurt and Finn, in the end we all went to the reception. Mike, Tina, Sam, Quinn, Blaine, Rachel, Elliot and I shared the same table the one that was the most close to the bride and groom's table.

"So you are both in Dalton." Quinn says and Blaine nods.

"So are you guys all gay?" Puck asks from the other table and I send him a dirty look. What was with him today?

"No, not all of us right Elliot." Blaine says with a smirk and I knew they were referring to me so I decide to drink some water.

Thanks to me Finn decide to make the best man speech at that moment and it was more to Kurt than to anyone else. It was very nice and the look of Rachel's face said she was proud of that. Finn them starts to sing another Bruno Mars song: just the way you are, and the girls all dance to the music.

"Why don't you join them?" Elliot asks me and I turn to him.

"I don't… Thinking better. I will do dance." I tell him with a smile and I walk into the dance floor.

I dance with my friends as we all had a good time and at the end of the night Elliot took me and Rachel back to the house. She was already entering when Elliot was still walking me inside. I knew very well what she wanted with that. Rachel liked the all romantic clichés things. Kissing at the door sure was one.

"I had fun." I tell him wrapping my arms around the white jacket I had put on.

"Me too but when the company is good what else should you expected." He says and we get to the door and I smile. Damn you Rachel Berry. "What is it?"

"My cousin isn't the most stubble girl in the world. I mean leaving us alone at the porch, I bet she is even looking from the window."

"Well then let's give her a cliché." He says leaning and kissing me softly as I pull my arms around his neck loving my lips against his and when we broke apart I still had my eyes close. I hope it and I saw Elliot smiling at me. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes I am taking you to school." He tells me and then gives me a little kiss on the lips before walking away and I open the door to see Rachel with her huge smile on.

"Why so happy?"

"I shouldn't I be. When Finn and I are going on double dates with you and Elliot?"

"Rachel I am not like that. Now I am tried I am going to sleep."

The gun was pointed to the woman crying as she holds tight to girl as the man pointing the gun to her.

"Please don't do this. I am. Please just don't. Think of what you are about to do, please. Look at us. Please not in front of her." The woman begs while crying and the gun is fired.

I wake you breathing very fast and I saw the door getting open so I took the lamp scared but the door was open and I saw how it was I put it back in the bed table.

"Sorry if wake you up again Rachel."

"Caitlin is ok. Do you want me to stay?"

"No Rachel I think I am just getting something to drink." I say and she nods as I got up still with my legs shaking.

"If you need me my room is just on the next door."


End file.
